


The Manor

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of work went into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by romansilence.   
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

“Whatever you do, don’t touch that.”

“Why not?” Dana asked as she withdrew her hand.

“I just finished it and the glue isn’t quite dry yet. It’s taken me forever to do.”

“What is it, exactly?”

“Essington Manor.”

“You’re kidding! It’s beautiful, Jess!”

The brunette couldn’t keep from smiling at the compliment.

“I can’t wait to see it in person.” She patted her lover on the shoulder and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. “I’m going to bed.”

“I’ll be right here.”

Dana took one last admiring look at the toothpick replica of Jess’s family home.

FIN

 


End file.
